


Deal of the two Nation

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: People say Kjk is indestructible.With both brain and brawn, the King brings his kingdom to prosperity with great defense.But Yjs think otherwise.
Relationships: kjk/sjh
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Yjs, sitting on his throne, smiled when his guards dragged a man with outstanding muscles yet useless for the strong bind that limiting his movement. After arriving in front of their king, the guards greeted the royal and forced the captive to kneel down.

It took 5 heavy men to make the already worn out captive to give a proper greeting. Yjs knew it was not sincere, but he was happy nonetheless to get a once King of the nation so prosperous that it gained a name as Kingdom of the gold kneeling before you.

"How it feels to have a dirt of my kingdom smeared on your royal forehead?" Yjs teased the man who could do nothing but gritted his teeth. It was not fun to only see his top of the head, so Yjs swived his hand, commanding his guards to release their hands on the captive's head.

Jk lifted his head as fast as he could, chin pointed up with the same arrogancy as when he was still ruling his famous strong battalion. "You ask me how the dirt tastes like when you feed on shame and cook your own dignity just to maintain your crown?"

Jk's rude remark almost earned him a punch. But Yjs was fast to stop his guards. "My my, you're still mad that I win the war..." 

Jk scoffed, "yeah, with a dirty trick, that's cheating. What kind of King are you."

Yjs smiled, "The King of a kingdom that I managed to protect at all cost," he said, looking at Jk to shame him, "and the future King of the kingdom that lost in battle because their King is too proud of his own strength and strategy that he couldn't see the trap I set for him"

Yjs stood up from his throne and took the step down, approaching the still arrogant man who refused to lower his head. Yjs stopped when Jk spat on him. It landed near his shoes. Yjs rose his eyebrows. Oh, such a delinquent kid. 

The guards couldn't take it anymore that a kick landed on Jk's stomach. Unable to defend himself for his arms tied to his back, Jk groaned in pain and spontaneously leaned forward.

Yjs watched as his guards locked Jk's head on the ground by crossing their pole arms on his neck. The other soldiers were also on alert to protect their king who approached the fierce enemy of their nation.

Yjs, with unchanging calm expression, crouched down to look closer at the defeated King that growling on his castle's floor, unable to raise his head.

Funny, Jk is a King with royal blood. But his demeanor sometimes resembles a wild animal.

"Jk yah, you should have learned anger management before being a King."

Yjs knew Jk was not pleased to hear a kind suggestion from his enemy, so Yjs didn't expect an answer.

The king patted Jk's head like treating a child.

"Let's rest for now. I'm sure you're tired after commanding your soldiers yourself. I will talk to you for a deal once you calm down."

Yjs straightened his legs and ordered his guards to bring the captive to his cell with a warm meal prepared.

"Wait."

Yjs turned his head upon hearing the voice of Jk.

"What do you mean by a deal."

Yjs smirked.

"You will find out soon" Yjs answered with a mysterious smile, "Now rest well, brat."


	2. the deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kjk visited by his lovely brother

Kjk massaged his wrists that still had a painful rope burnt.

The Guards released all his binding once the door to his cell was closed. Totally not a nice cell for a King like him.

Normally, a royal family that kept as a captive would be placed on the tallest tower with guards guarding him. Not that Jk fancies nice scenery from his window, but it does have a better interior compared to the cell he occupied right now.

Yjs surely wanted to humiliate him in all way by putting him in a cell that resembles a horse stable. Or Yjs just didn't want to take a risk by letting Jk have access to the open window. Not that Jk could fly no matter how capable he is. But it won't be surprising if Jk managed to get out by jumping down or climbing down. Jk is a fearless King after all.

The cell only has a petite window near the high ceiling. It probably the size of his palm. Even that, has bars. The door of the cell is made from heavy iron. With another small hole to check the condition of the cell, and another 2 openings for arms, so that the guard could tie the prisoner's hand before opening the door.

A well-made cell for the strongest prisoner this kingdom could ever capture.

And Jk smirked, pleased to have the honor to be considered as the most dangerous threat for Yjs.

He stretched his arms and legs that have been tied all day, contemplating on whether to spend the rest of his day working out or lie down on the haystack that meant for his bed during his stay in the cell.

He turned his head when there was a knock coming from the iron door. His eyes widen when he heard the voice he missed so much.

"Hyung, Jk Hyung, are you there?"

It was the voice of his beloved cousin that he treated like his own little brother.

"Sc? Sc-ie," Jk hurriedly approached the still closed door. After hearing the reply, the small openings for arms were opened and plump arms made way to his cell. Nothing but the arms, but Jk recognized the hands immediately, "Sc-ie, why are you here? That bastard capture you too?"

Jk's fierce voice changed to a much sweeter one. He took the extended hand with his, touching them to make sure that there was no bruise on his sweet little brother.

"No, no Hyung. I'm okay, they spare my life as long as I do what they ask me to. I'm glad you sound okay," Sc said, giving a gentle squeeze to Jk's hands.

"..tell me if they hurt you, I'm gonna..."

"NO! NO! Really, we are all good, Hyung, don't worry about us."

Jk whimpered, he felt bad for not being able to protect his family. 

"But... uhh.. Hyung, King Yjs asked me to..." Sc continued, sounded really nervous.

"That bastard told you to?" Jk rephrased.

"Hyung~ don't be like that, he still has your neck," Sc pleaded, feared for his brother's life.

"Well, he is a bastard, I cannot do anything about that..."

"......"

Jk softened. His anger or stubbornness won't bring good for him nor his Kingdom. And realizing that his action might danger his family too..

Jk sighed, "okay.. so, why are you here?"

Sc didn't answer directly, he contemplated a little. Yjs was wise to send him to speak to his brother. Jk definitely wouldn't listen to anyone coming from this kingdom.

"Uh.. you heard about the deal right?"

Jk bit his lips, "yeah..."

"Uhm... King Yjs wants me to tell you about it..."

Jk moved his ear closer as was told by Sc and he heard the content of the deal carefully. Jk couldn't take it anymore that he snapped.

"ME??? Seducing a Princess???"

"Calm down Hyung. Not like seducing as a cheap man way. You are expected to marry her as a King, so the fact that you're a captive and our Kingdom losing should be kept secret.

"We're not losing yet!" Jk almost shouted, losing his temper already, "it's not over just because I'm caught. Where's Haha?"

Sc didn't answer the question for long time. 

"Oh," Jk finally understood, "he sold me..."

"Uhm... kind of, but, but not really," Sc tried to defend his cousin, "he also trying to protect you from any harm."

"He gave information to the enemy so that he can save his ass," Jk guessed.

"Uhm.. well," Sc couldn't totally argue that, "but he thought about you. He managed to make you get caught and not killed."

"I rather get killed than being humiliated like this."

Sc knew his King would say that, but it was the last thing he and Haha wished to happen.

"No, Hyung. You cannot leave us, for our sake," Sc tried. He knew Jk has a soft spot for him, his favorite brother after all, "please Hyung, please."

Jk pouted. He couldn't say no to that plea. He couldn't see his lovely little brother directly but Sc's puppy eyes immediately appeared in his mind.

"Just try your best, you're the capable King, Hyung... or..."

"Or what?"

The pause in Sc words made Jk worried. He gripped the extended hands tighter to assure him.

"Or..." Sc started again, "or I will be the one who gets engaged. To Princess Somin..."

Jk felt like struck by the thunder. He couldn't let his beloved brother sacrifice his life for their Kingdom. Not when Jk is still alive and well. He is the one who should protect everyone.

"I understand.." Jk said finally, "tell the bastard that I will take the challenge."

"...it's a deal.."

"Yeah, whatever," Jk replied, rolling his eyes in annoyance, "the deal."


	3. the banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jk met the princesses

Yjs put his tea cup on the table when he saw the figure approaching him, guarded by his trustworthy soldiers.

Of course, he needs to show at least that much of manner, for the approaching figure is a royal blood like him. Though whether the man could maintain his throne for another week or not would be decided by Yjs himself.

Yjs smiled upon seeing the grim expression of the neighbour's King. The man with outstanding muscle was not one to be messed with. His arm muscles are weapons good enough to strangle Yjs. Totally not a man that allowed to roam around his castle without heavy chain and shackles. But Yjs had him bound in a much stronger grip. Jk knew, one mistake could threaten his kingdom and his dear family. 

"How's your new bed? Comfortable?" Yjs teased him once the King of the Gold Kingdom took a seat across him.

"Not that bad, just itchy," Jk played along, "the stone floor was perfect to do morning push-up, though."

"I'm glad to hear that you enjoy your stay here," Yjs replied and signaled his servant to pour tea for Jk.

The captive was calm. He was dressed in his royal robe once again. Looking as good looking as always. Totally not a look of a king that have been defeated and thrown into a jail for a night, sleeping on the haystack and provided only cold water to wash himself.

Yjs respected the man for his unbreaking spirit. If it was him, he may have been weeping the whole night in that dirty, dark damped prison.

No, Jk didn't lose his elegance, drinking his tea in a perfect manner of a royal King.

When Yjs was admiring the young man in front of him, footsteps were heard, along with the announcement that the princesses had arrived.

Yjs joined Jk in getting up from their seat to greet the ladies. A gesture that expected in a basic manner, yet not all the king or prince actually give a damn.

Another character of Jk that Yjs had approved as a man. The King knew how to respect a woman.

See, there are many reasons for Yjs to believe that Jk is a good man for his sisters. Yjs didn't choose any man available to become his beloved sister's husband. No no, Jk is a qualified man even without his royal blood. He is a perfect candidate. There is a problem though, like how stubborn and passive the man is when came to love.

Oh, and for the fact that although they were sitting across each other peacefully right now, Jk definitely wanted nothing but to cut his throat.

"My beloved sister, Princess Jh, and our youngest, Princess Sm," Yjs introduced them.

Jk greeted them with a proper bow, low enough to impress both princesses. 

Sm giggled when Jk helped her to sit down, but Jh refused gently and sat beside his brother.

"I'm pretty sure you both have heard about Kjk at least once in your life," Yjs proudly introduced 'his' friend.

Jk bowed down again, smiling at Sm who clapped her hands in admiration. At least the rumor of him that circulated inside the enemy's kingdom was not as bad as he thought. But unfortunately, Jh just blinked.

"the neighbor's King, the Kingdom of the Gold.." Yjs helped and Jh finally nodded with her mouth half-open.

Ok, so the princess was just... slow...

And they began devouring the lunch, with both parties made conversation with each other. Except for Jh who just calmy ate her meal while daydreaming.

When they had finished the dessert, Jk knew he done really badly in impressing the princess he should have seduced.

Jk turned his head when Yjs cleared his throat before drinking his tea.

It was a threat.

Licking his lips, Jk tried to get Jh's attention who her eyes barely look anywhere.

"Uhm, Princess, it is my first time visiting your palace. Do you mind showing me around?" Jk asked with his gentle voice. His hands were trembling so hard under the table. Swinging his sword around is not a problem. But asking for a date. Asking a woman out. It is something he rarely had done.

Wait. It was his first-ever.

Jh knitted her eyebrows, making Jk gulped down from nervousness, but after the long pause, Jh nodded.

"Sm, help me with some stuff here," Yjs quickly called his youngest sister before she could ask to join the two.

Soon, Jk and Jh walked around the majestic palace. With Jh absentmindedly walked beside him. At one point, Jk was confused about whether he should try asking questions because the princess didn't look like she would open her mouth any soon to explain anything.

Is it suppose to be like this?

Jk only became more nervous as the time comes that both spent hours in silence.

Jh only spoke up after they arrived at the bungalow in the middle of the garden.

"Want to sit down? It is quite tiring to walk around this big palace," Jh said, sitting on the only long bench. 

Jk, blinking for the surprise event, realized that she had invited him to sit beside her. Such an intimate act for the first encounter. Is this allowed in this kingdom? Jk wasn't sure, but he accepted the offer and sat beside the fair princess.

The princess closed her eyes, enjoying the nice breeze and the scent of the flowers surrounding them. It gave a moment for Jk to gaze at the princess.

She is indeed pretty. A milky skin, outstanding delicate side profile with dark wavy thick hair. Her big, dark eyes were empty. Her mind definitely had wandered around, living Jk alone with his thought. 

Jk wanted to know how to directly faced her free spirit. Calling her soul back to her own body and finally got her attention back.

Should he call her name? Should he nudge her hand?

Jk was nervous. He never is a man to approach a woman. He is the one who gets approached. Was it also Yjs's plan to humiliate him? But even if it was true, what can he do? He has to do it or his kingdom would be in trouble.

"Hey... uhm, King Jk?"

"You can call me Jk," Jk replied, surprised that he didn't miss a beat to answer her question. Maybe his body had been prepared.

"Oh, uhm, Jk oppa?" Jh made sure, tilting her head.

Her confused look was adorable that Jk smiled. Not the manner smile but a sincere one.

"Is the flower in your kingdom this pretty?" Jihyo asked him. It was a silly question, like an innocent child. But as a princess that spends her life in the palace all her life, it was understandable.

"Yes, Princess. I think we have a different kind of flower too. But they all indeed are fragrance and pleasing for the eyes."

Jh smiled. Who would thought that a manly man like Jk would speak such delicate words resembles a poem.

Jk described his kingdom for Jh. His story-telling and the choice of words proved his deep knowledge of literature. Jh enjoyed the way Jk express the detail with only words.

"Your kingdom must be beautiful," Jh said, smiling ear to ear. She felt like had took a full journey to the neighboring country already.

"Yes, very," Jk said, proud for his beloved country getting recognition from the princess, "and... and.. I would love to invite you.."

"Oh, really?" Jh chirped in happily. Jk was startled to see the good reaction of the princess. No, he should be happy about it. It means he could leave this cursed kingdom faster.

"I would like to visit your kingdom," Jh said. Without any notice, she took Jk's hands with her, gently squeezed the calloused hands much bigger than her own.

"I'm so happy to have you as my friend."

"A friend??"

Jk could only sigh when Yjs repeated what he just said and laughed out loud.

"I thought you're a woman-killer. At least that's what I heard from the rumor."

"It wasn't me... I don't know but the ladies like me.. I hardly do anything..." Jk explained. Weird, he just confessed his weakness to his enemy.

"That's interesting to know," Yjs said, scratching his schin, "your charms work on Sm but not Jh."

Jk changed his clothes from his royal robe to the prisoner one, ignoring the stare of the King that had captured him.

"Maybe if you show more skin..."

"No," Jk refused, "and I believe she is not a pervert to fell for a man because of their body."

Yjs raised his eyebrow. Was it his modesty? Or was it an honest opinion? That Jk refused to see Jh in a bad light.

Is it?

Yjs smirked.

"Well, you still have time to use your charm and get her heart. Do better tomorrow, KJ-ah," Yjs said and left the prisoner alone.

After the heavy iron door was locked, Jk sighed again.

It was a tiring day, especially for his mentality. He had done something that he has never done before. And with a not so good result.

Failure is something he rarely faced. 

All his nerve was tensed. He needed to relax himself to perform better tomorrow.

After all, it all was just a deal. And he agreed to take it as a challenge.

Jk lied down on the haystack. He closed his eyes and started humming a song to ease his mind.

Jh rarely talked with a man that long.

she sure had been visited by countless men that seek for her hand for marriage. But she refused them all. No particular reason, she just didn't feel like it.

Jk, was another man, that she thought she would reject like other men.

But his approach was gentle and unharmful that Jh became relax. Rather, she forgot to explain to him that she has no intention for any deeper relationship.

She had said it at the end though. And Jk definitely is a smart man. He would understand what she meant by it. It would be unfortunate to lose such a good friend though.

Wait, why it is an unfortunate event if she couldn't befriend Jk? She was fine with any other man.

Oh right, because he is such a gentleman, and therefore, a good friend.

Love is something too difficult for her to grasp. It didn't make sense. Because truly, she never had her heart throbbing like what they describe in the novel or by Sm who fell in love almost every day.

Jh decided to take a night walk around the palace. She felt restless somehow and need to ease her mind.

The garden illuminated by the soft light of the moon is a beauty that cannot be enjoyed during the day. Jh smiled, it was a good choice to take a walk on such wonderful night.

Suddenly, she heard a sound.

A sound?

It was a thin sound like a string instrument.

Weird. No musician should be playing anything this late for the fear of waking up the royal.

She took a step closer to the source, and that's when she realized that it was not an instrument, but a human voice.

It was soft and thin. It somehow sounded mystical.

Was it a woman's voice?

Jh lifted her head upon approaching a separate brick house. She looked around and realized that the place she was standing was the backside of the prison.

She shouldn't be here obviously, but she couldn't leave yet. The voice she was attracted to was coming from the back of the wall standing stiffly in front of her.

Jh touched the sturdy wall and concentrated on hearing the voice.

It was indeed soft and high, but no, it was not a woman's voice.

It was a man.

It was a singing voice he never heard before. Calming, beautiful, and delicate.

How on earth a magnificent singer like him got thrown into the jail inside her palace?

What crime did the man commit?

Her mind immediately became full of questions. And interest in the prisoner that locked inside the building.

Jh blinked when she realized her surrounding had become quiet. The man had stopped singing.

It was the worst silence she had encountered. Somehow, her heart clenched in pain.

It was just a voice, it was just a song. It was just a sound she heard while taking a walk. Yet, her heart missed the soothing voice as soon as her ears could not hear it anymore.

She gasped. She looked around her surroundings and dashed back to her room.

It was embarrassing. She could feel her face flamed hot.

She was acting weird. She was not herself. Her heart beated too fast and her body felt hot.

She was enchanted.

No, it couldn't be. There was no way.

There was no way she could fell in love with a man just by hearing him singing.


	4. The gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jk tried to get her attention with a gift

Yjs visit the prison just in time to witness Jk still wet from his morning bath. Hair wet with a drop of water sliding down his sculpted chest.

"The God like body, they said."

Jk lifted his head. His hand ruffled his still damped hair. A normal gesture that looked so almighty when Kjk did that.

"Are you addicted to staring at a man's body?" Jk asked while drying up the rest of his body. He didn't bother to cover it up no matter how intense his enemy observed him.

"No, just curious how you can maintain that looks while in captivity."

"Simple, work-out."

Yjs rolled his eyes.

"I have prepared a gift," Yjs said, signaling his servant to bring the basket.

Jk threw the wet towel and checked the content of the basket. It was his attire for today and a small box.

"I was expecting you to ask me whether the gift is for you..." Yjs murmured, totally disappointed.

Jk snorted, "I know you're not good enough to give me anything valuable, a necklace?" 

Yjs gave up, "you're totally no fun," he said and leaned on the heavy iron door, "yes, pure gold with peridot jewel. It's her birthstone."

Jk nodded and started to wear his clothes.

"Just do your job properly this time. I'm sure you don't want to spend a longer time in this filthy cell," Yjs said and left the other king.

When Jk arrived at the banquet hall, the sisters have been presented.

Jk bowed down and purposely smiled to Jh.

He was lucky that Jh was not dozing off. He joined Js on his table and soon, the feast began.

Jk tried his best to make Jh joined their conversation. He never been this eager in getting woman's attention. He might seem too desperate that sometimes Js would cut him or pat his hand. But he couldn't help it. Jh's consciousness was even farther than the day before.

Her mind was somewhere else. It was almost impossible to approach her soul.

"Princess Jh."

Jh blinked her eyes and realized that the king of the neighbor country was standing beside her table. She didn't realize that he had approached her at all. 

"I prepared something for you. I hope you don't mind a little present from me."

Jk took out the small box from his sleeves. He let Jh observed the pretty ornamented box before explaining the content.

"Princess has kindly take an interest in my kingdom, so I thought this jewel will give you an idea of what our land looks like," Jk said and opening the box gently. He could hear an exclamation from Sm, but Jh just blinked. Well, at least she was listening.

"Our kingdom is called the land of gold for its rich, flourishing soil. The green landscape under the bright sunlight resembles the peridot jewel, which I heard is also your birthstone."

Yjs smirked upon hearing Jk's sweet words. The man is a good poet. Another talent that doesn't match his masculine appearance.

Jk bit his lips. He was wondering whether it would be appropriate for him to put the necklace on the princess when suddenly a small hand grabbed his gift.

"Thank you, so nice of you," Jh said, smiling. Before Jk could answer, Jh turned her head to Yjs.

"I'm sorry brother, may I leave? I have finished my meal."

All the people presented in the dining room appalled. But Jh didn't seem to care. Js finally nodded to give her permission and Jh soon flashed a satisfied smile and left them.

It took a moment for them to grasp the situation.

Js excused herself to go back to her room, avoiding the dark atmosphere surrounding the hall.

Jk, still in shock, turned his head toward the king.

Unlike him, Yjs was rather calm. He drank his tea and put the glass down, signaling the server to clean up the banquet table.

The King of the kingdom looked at the still stunned King. No, a mere captive that lost it's value for failing the mission.

"Well, it's time for you to crawl back to your filthy cage."

Jh tossed and turned on her bed. No matter how long she closed her eyes, the scenery from her window not changing much.

She wanted to see the moon soon. She wished for the night to greet her.

She wanted to hear that voice again.

After coming back from her night walk, all she could think of was that soothing, beautiful voice.

She closed her eyes and dreamed of that charming tone.

But upon waking up, it became harder for her to remember it.

She tried to hum the foreign song. She sighed after many failed attempts. She should have taken the music lesson more seriously.

She closed her eyes again, trying to recollect the memories of last night. The voice that sounded so light as the night breeze. Easily reached the right notes like a wind instrument played by a master.

When she opened her eyes, she smiled. Finally she saw the moon illuminating the dark. It was time to visit her personal musical hall.

Jh walked carefully to avoid making any sound. She didn't want anyone to catch her new addiction. How could she explain that she is obsessed with the voice of a prisoner?

Unlike before, she reached the small stone house from her recollection of the place. Unlike before, her surrounding was quiet. There was no one talking, even more singing.

Did she come too early for the show?

She touched the cold surface of the stone wall, already missing the voice she thought she could hear as long as she reached the place.

Then it struck her. Why she was sure that tonight the prisoner, or anyone singing the other night, would sing again.

Was he even here? What if he is actually a guard. And He was assigned to guard another place.

The fear of losing the addicting voice forever made Jh restless. She bit her lips.

The palm that stroking the stone surface started to tremble.

He eyes felt hot. The silence of the night drowning her mind. She missed the voice so much. Why though? Why she became this obsessed with a human voice.

Just when her tears started to fell down, she heard the song that she had heard the night before.

She lifted her head and found a small window. The voice indeed coming from the prison.

Closing her eyes, she focused all her attention on the indulgence that blessing her ears.

She had a hard time dealing with 24 hours of missing the voice. In order to cope with her longing in the daytime, she had to work hard to remember every beat, every breathes, every notes that coming from the man she never saw with her eyes.

Bask in the silk-like singing voice like this, she felt happy, yet anxious of how to live her life when the song comes to an end.

But eventually, the song was finished in the blink of an eye. No matter how hard she prayed for her precious time to never end.

She opened her eyes and spilled her tears for tasting the silence once again.

All she had left with was the darkness of the evening, the soundless time, and the freezing cold stone that separated her from her crush.

Wasn't it too soon for the song to end? She turned around and found the moon still illuminating the palace garden.

She sighed. Yelling or making noise might catch the attention of the guard.

While thinking, her legs decided to give in to the softness of the ground beneath. Her night robe would be ruined but she cared none.

All she had in mind was how to make the prisoner sing for her again.

She leaned her body on the cold stone wall. Tonight was chilly. The prisoner must be feeling cold. She hoped that her brother is a good king that gives mercy to even a sinner.

She closed her eyes and try to remember the song she just heard. The song was foreign so she couldn't remember the words. But she could hum the melody. So she did.

She stopped once in a while because of her out of tunes singing skill. But it doesn't matter, she has to keep humming.

Jk was tired.

The rejection from the princess was quite a shock. And the cold stare of Yjs reminded him once again that they were each other's enemy. He had been indulged by the fake hospitality that he forgot his life was on the line.

What would happen to his kingdom, what would happen to his brother.

What would happen to himself?

Jk was very much in thought that singing couldn't bring any peace for his soul.

He gave up thinking altogether. Decided to close his eyes so that slumber would visit him soon, releasing him from the burden of his own thought.

But instead of sleep, something approached his consciousness. 

It was a singing voice. No, a humming voice.

Jk knitted his eyebrows. The song sounded familiar.

He hold his laughter when he realized that someone outside was trying to sing his song. No wonder he felt like he had heard the song. But the problem is, whoever it is, a woman probably, she is tone-deaf.

Who was her by the way. Jk knew all the soldiers and guards are male. At least the one assigned for him.

He closed his eyes again. The voice was so soft that he needed to concentrate to hear it clearly.

And after awhile, he started humming in reply, fixing the out-of-tune notes and accompany the sweet humming of the person just outside his cell.

He didn't know how long they sang together that the guards barged in, slamming the iron door that it made a huge noise.

"Keep quiet."

Jk only glared back at the guard. He didn't mind having a fight for a night work-out. 

After glaring at each other, the guard finally left him, locking the door once again.

Jk sighed. He looked up to the small barred window. The other person probably was startled. 

He heard nothing until the sleepiness took his consciousness. Opening his eyes only when the next day came.


End file.
